


Free Time

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, STEM AU, Summer vacation ends feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun is just finishing up his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is just too broad enough to explore with the words of the day.

‘Almost done.’ Shun thought to himself as his yellow eyes examined what he had just written down on the piece of paper. He moved his hand to the clear circular glasses he had on as if the single motion would help him focus. Shun took a glance at the already sleeping Yuya. Yuya had his upper body leaning against the table and his head rested around his crossed arms. His face was slightly turned to Shun’s. Shun took a small breath of air to relax himself. The tension from doing his own homework was starting to disappear a little. 

‘A little break won’t hurt.’ Shun thought as he stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on. He started to stretch his arms and legs in order to limber up. It was rather lenient feeling once he stretched his arms and then his back. He looked at the still sleeping Yuya. While Yuto had told him that it was fine if Yuya stayed over Shun was not so sure about a certain hot-tempered brother agreeing to it. It was bad enough that both of them did not really have a fond meeting with the other breaking his prototype robot. Yugo called that payback for his ‘help’ in damaging his own prototype of a motorcycle. While Shun was really sorry for breaking the ‘Wheel’, he had meant to help Yugo with it. Yuya recognized this and told Yugo to drop the issue.

‘Better to take him home than let him stay.’ Shun thought as he moved his right arm toward Yuya’s shoulder slightly shaking him.

“Yuya. Wake Up.” Shun said as he softly shook him. Yuya’s opened his red eyes and noticed Shun looking at him. 

“Shun?” Yuya questioned confused as he moved his upper body up from the dark brown wooden table. Yuya rubbed his right eye trying to feel awake.

“I am going to take you home.” Shun said. Yuya widened his eyes for a brief moment before his red irises landed on Shun. 

“What? But Yuto said I could sleepover the night.” Yuya said as he stood from his chair to face Shun. Shun looked down at Yuya and knew Yuya was not going to let this drop without an argument like he usually would.

“Yuto let you stay but I am not so sure of your engineering brother.” Shun stated with his voice full of temerity. Yuya flinched at that and brought his right index finger to lightly brush against his cheek nervously.

“Yugo can’t necessarily get angry because of this. He slept over Rin’s house one night.” Yuya said. Shun was surprised by this. Yuya could tell his confusion and smiled.

“I know. I was just as surprised myself when he told me the news.” Yuya said and then raised his right arm to a fist.

“He can’t really call you off if he slept over with a girl he barely knew. We have at least known you for years since you met Yuto.” Yuya said. Shun gave a slight blush at that. Yes, that was true. He had met Yuya through Yuto first before they even dated and Shun would often hang out with Yuto before starting this… relationship he had with Yuya. Yuya tilted his head at Shun noticing the red coloring on his upper cheeks.

“Is something up?’ Yuya asked. Shun shook his head slightly. 

“Are you sure you had fun this summer?” Shun asked as he closed his eys trying to distract himself from childhood memories. 

“Eh?” Yuya said surprised by Shun’s random question. He then realized Shun was trying to change the topic of their childhood memories. He smiled.

“Of course I did. I try to make sure that I do not estivate. There should always be something exciting to do for each summer.” Yuya said and then grabbed his hand. Shun looked at Yuya.

“Even if I spent most of it with my robotics boyfriend lucubrating.” Yuya said. Shun blushed a deep red at that. Yuya laughed at his boyfriend’s face. 

“Come on Shun. Just because summer is commercialized as the most exciting time of the year does not mean that everyone agrees. It’s mainly viewed that way because of ‘free time’ off work to do fun things.” Yuya said. He then waved his hand in front of himself.

“Of course if that is the case spend all of the little bit of ‘free time’.” Yuya said.

“Why do you say time like that?” Shun asked Yuya. Yuya seemed stuck at his question but just gave him a grin that exhibited his teeth.

“One thing about time is the thought of always having ‘free time’ to do this. If you always have a plan as time continues to flow then are you sure there is such a thing as ‘free time’?” Yuya asked. Shun was surprised by his boyfriend’s response. 

‘Such a typical Yuya response’ Shun thought before Yuya pulled his hand.

“And my ‘free time’ was spent being supportive of my boyfriend’s goal.” Yuya said as he held Shun’s hand closer to him. Shun felt a warmth in Yuya’s touch. It was indeed the small seconds in times like this that mattered to him. Even if to an outsider it was considered a ‘waste of time’.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Lucubrate, Lenient, Temerity, Estivate/Aestivate


End file.
